Seat covers in aircraft are usually arranged in the region of the headrests of the seats and are placed over the headrest. The general purpose of seat covers is to physically separate a contact region of the passenger with the headrest from the surface of the headrest, thereby avoiding direct contact between the passenger and the headrest for reasons of hygiene. This is particularly in view of the fact that during long-haul flights, the headrest is preferably used for supporting the passenger's head while he/she sleeps, and the use of the seat cover is to prevent the headrest from becoming soiled by the passenger.
From the prior art, US 2004/0182485 A1 discloses a removable cover for a seat, which cover offers a large selection of motifs printed on the surface. The cover is joined to the headrest of the seat by a plurality of Velcro® fastenings. If a display device, for example a screen, is present in the region of the seat cover, individual Velcro® fastenings can be selectively undone and the corresponding portion of the seat cover is thereby removed from the region of the display device. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that the seat cover does not afford any possibility of attaching a display device if such a device is not provided on the headrest.